21 Questions with the Originals
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: I play 21 questions with the Originals. Be warned for some Caroline obsessing, sibling rivilry and a very bored Kol. Chapter 1: I interview the Original Siblings Chapter 2: I interview Klaus and Caroline Chapter 3: I interview Kol and Bonnie
1. Chapter 1

**21 Questions with the Originals**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**Mischeifandmagic: Today were are doing 21 questions with the Original Siblings**

"How long is this going to take?" Klaus grumbled.

"Don't worry Caroline will survive without you stalking her for ten minutes" Kol taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Klaus yelled, "Just get on with it"

**Mischeifandmagic: Ok, first question then.**

**1, Do you regret your transformation?**

"NO!" Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah shout.

"Yes" Finn said in a small voice.

"There's a black sheep in every family" Kol mumbled.

**2. Who is your favourite sibling?**

"I love all my siblings the same" Elijah says gravely.

"REBEKAH" Kol and Klaus shout.

"Me? Really?" the sister began blushing.

"Do I have to pick a sibling?" Finn asks.

**Mischeifandmagic: Well that is the question.**

"Then I pick Henrik" Finn caved.

"Cop out"

**Mischeifandmagic: Let's move on shall we? This is aimed at Rebekah.**

"What's your blood group?" Kol randomly asks.

**Mischeifandmagic: Umm... AB...why?**

"Just curious" Kol shrugs.

**3. Rebekah, what's it like to be the only girl?**

"Well sometimes I wish I had a sister but I kind of like being the only girl. You get more attention"

"Attention seeker" Kol moaned.

**4. Finn, Rebekah and Kol what's it like to suddenly be in the 21st century?**

"It was hard but I adjusted" Kol answered, "I'm a quick learner. You see I've had practise with all the times Klaus had done this. Let's just say it's not the first time this has happened!"

"Watch your tongue!" Klaus snapped.

"What are you going to do to me? Dagger me? Change the bloody record!"

"Well if-"

**Mischeifandmagic: If I can interrupt, we don't have long so let's get on with the questions.**

**5. What do you think of the fanfiction that's been circling around?**

"Clearly some people have got nothing better to do then write lies about us" Elijah said first.

"It bothers me" Rebekah sighed, "They make me do disgusting things"

"One fanfiction had me having a threesome with Kol and Elijah" Klaus complained.

"WHAT!" Elijah and Kol yelled.

"They know we're brothers right?" Elijah asked.

"Apparently it doesn't matter" Klaus shrugged.

"I'm not in many fanfiction's" Finn pointed out.

"That's because your only in three episodes" Kol snapped.

**Mischeifandmagic: Anyway, on to the sixth question.**

**6. If you could go into the real world what would you do?**

"I'D KILL EVERY FREAKING TVD PRODUCER OUT THERE WHO KILLED ME!" Kol threatened, "They couldn't even be bothered to give me a decent death! JERERMY BLOODY GILBRET! SERIOUSLY?"

**Mischeifandmagic: Try to calm down Kol-**

"I got my own show" Klaus boasted "The Original"

"For the last time it's the Originals! Plural!" Elijah reminded him, "It's about all of us!"

"Whatever" Klaus shrugged.

**Mischeifandmagic: Can I continue with the questions now?**

"Sure"

**7. If you could sleep with anyone from the show who would you sleep with?**

"Three, two, one" Kol said to himself.

"Caroline!" Klaus stated the obvious.

"Of course it is"

"I think I'd sleep with Hayley" Elijah confessed.

"Get your own werewolf!" Klaus cried.

"You just said you wanted Caroline!"

"Hayley is the mother of my child so-"

**Mischeifandmagic: PEOPLE! Let the others answer the question.**

"That Meredith chick was pretty hot" Kol answered.

"Matt" Rebekah said simply.

"Sage, obviously" Finn sighed.

**Mischeifandmagic: Alright, next question.**

**8. Who in the show would you marry, sleep with or kill?**

"I would marry Caroline, sleep with Hayley (which I've already done) and kill Katherina" Klaus answered.

"Marry Hayley, sleep with Elena and kill Damon" Elijah followed.

"Your supposed to pick girls" Klaus said.

"Ok then I would kill...Tatia"

"I'm not really the marrying type but of I did I think I'd marry someone like Bonnie. I'd sleep with Meredith and kill that Doppelganger slag!" Kol told.

"I would marry Matt, sleep with Stefan and kill Damon"

"Marry Sage, sleep with Sage and kill none"

"Finn, just answer it properly!" Kol groaned.

**Mischeifandmagic: No it's fine, let's move on**

**9. Did it hurt getting turned?**

"Our Father stabbed us with a sword! What do you think?" Rebekah answered sarcastically.

**Mischeifandmagic: There's no need to be sarcastic!**

"Then don't ask such stupid questions!" she retorted.

**Mischeifandmagic: Fine! Tenth question.**

**10. Who do you think is the most popular Original?**

"So your a shit stirrer as well then?"

**Mischeifandmagic: Just answer the question**

"Well obviously, I'm the most popular" Kol pointed out, vainly.

"How'd you figure that?" Klaus asked coldly.

"Have you seen how many fans I've got? They all love me! I'm the best character on the show"

"They killed you off!" Klaus reminded him.

"But I'll live forever on they're hearts" Kol stated proudly, "Apparently a lot a fans were appalled that they killed me off"

"He really does live in his own little world" Klaus mumbled.

"I'm still more popular then you"

"Are not"

"Are too!"

**Mischeifandmagic: Next question.**

**11. Finn, do you love your family?**

"A very good question" Rebekah said bitterly.

"I love them for what they were, not what they are"

Silence

"Let's move on"

**12. When did you lose your Virginity?**

"Who writes these questions?" Elijah gasped, horrified.

"Don't be such a girl!" Kol said, "I lost mine to a village girl when I was 14"

"You were 17!" Klaus corrected.

"Was not!"

"I'm not getting into another stupid argument with you" Klaus persisted.

"Oh, come on you know you want to"

"Mine was Tatia" Klaus said, ignoring his little brother.

**13. Would you ever consider marriage?**

"Are your crazy!" Kol cried.

"Only if it was Caroline" Klaus confessed.

"Not really" Rebekah shrugged.

"Only Sage"

"Maybe if I really loved her but I don't see it" Elijah said.

"Are we almost done!" Kol whined.

**Mischeifandmagic: Only 7 more questions**

**14, Klaus, why did you keep daggering your siblings?**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kol burst out laughing, "This should be good"

**Mischeifandmagic: Well?**

"If you want to make it out alive I suggest you skip the question" Klaus hissed.

**Mischeifandmagic: (Hands up) OK!**

**15. Elijah, Why do you continue to believe in your brother?**

"Because he always was an optimist" Finn answered for him.

**16. What do you think of the Doppelganger? **

"Hoe" Rebekah spat.

"A true soul" Elijah smiled.

"A murdering wrench" Kol answered.

"A means to an end" Klaus replied.

"I barely know her to be honest" Finn said honestly.

**Mischeifandmagic: This one is just for Kol**

"Give it to me lunch- I mean Mischeifandmagic" Kol smiled.

**Mischeifandmagic: (Gulp)**

**17. Kol, Why did you get daggered?**

"Which time?" Kol asked in a bitter tone.

**Mischeifandmagic: The last time.**

"Because I wanted my freedom"

"You annoyed me!" Klaus protested.

"That's hardly a reason! Control Freak"

**18. What's more important family or money?**

"Money!" Kol answered.

The rest of the family gave him cold glares.

"I mean family"

**19. What came first the Chicken or the Egg?**

"What a ridiculous question" Elijah complained.

"The egg, no the chicken, no" Kol said.

"He's confused now!" Finn noticed.

**Mischeifandmagic: We are nearly finished.**

**20. If you had one wish what would it be?**

"If I had a wish I'd wish for more wishes!" Kol said at once.

"Peace in my family" Elijah answered.

"For Caroline to marry me" Klaus answered.

"You don't need a wish, you need a miracle!" Kol chuckled.

"Shut up Kol!" Klaus roared.

"I'd wish for the ability the compel my brothers" Rebekah smiled.

"I'd wish for the last 900 years back!" Finn snapped.

"Good one Finn!" Kol backed him up.

**Mischeifandmagic: Last Question.**

"Finally" Kol rolled his eyes.

**21. Did you enjoy this interview?**

"Ran out of questions huh?" Rebekah sussed.

**Mischeifandmagic: Just answer it!**

"No!" she replied.

"I thought some of the questions were a bit personal but overall I enjoyed it" Elijah answered.

"A complete waste of my time!" Klaus spat.

"I rather enjoyed it" Kol grinned.

"It was OK" Finn shrugged.

"So are you gonna put this on your fanfiction thing?" Kol asked.

**Mischeifandmagic: Yes**

"Well I hoped you enjoyed it because that's all your getting" Klaus growled, "I warn you, if you put anything we don't approve of I hunt you down and kill you. Is that understood?"

**Mischeifandmagic: Perfectly. I'm leaving right now. (I run out of the door)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**21 Questions with the Originals**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**A/N**

**This is the Caroline and Klaus Edition**

**Mischeifandmagic: Today we are doing 21 questions with Caroline!**

"Well-" Caroline began before Klaus entered the room.

"What's he doing here!" she snapped at me.

"I got a message that said: come here quick Caroline's in danger" he growled.

"Did you send that!" Caroline snapped at me.

**Mischeifandmagic: Well some reviewers wanted an interview with you two**

"What part of I'll hunt you down and kill you, did you not understand?" Klaus growled.

**Mischeifandmagic: It would make a lot of fans happy**

"I'm not doing another stupid quiz" Klaus refused.

"It's ok, I'll do it" Caroline agreed.

**Mischeifandmagic: Caroline's doing it**

"Fine" Klaus spat, changing his tone.

**Mischeifandmagic: Thank you, now question 1...**

**1, What do you think of the huge fandom there is towards you two?**

"I think it's shocking" Caroline said.

"Obviously some people need to mind they're own business" Klaus said.

"It's a lot of pressure to have on me" Caroline continued.

"I tell you what, these questions better be appropriate" Klaus threatened.

**Mischeifandmagic: Oh they are (mostly)**

**2, Delena or Stelena?**

"Stelena" they answered at the same time.

They suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Next question"

**3, What kind of music do you like?**

**"**Classical music, jazz mostly" Klaus answered.

"I like anything" Caroline shrugged, "Mostly dance music"

"Really?"

"Don't get excited" Caroline pouted.

**Mischeifandmagic: Ok...next question**

**4, If you could be any other character on the show, who would you be?**

"Bonnie" Caroline answered.

"The witch?" 

"She's just so powerful and nothing gets her down for long" Caroline explained, "What about you?"

"I'd have to say Tyler" Klaus answered, honestly.

"Why?"

"You know why"

Awkward silence where they stare at each other.

**Mischeifandmagic: I'm still in the room you know**

"Right" they said at the same time and looked away.

**5, Where do you want to be in 100 years time?**

"As long as I'm happy, I don't mind" Caroline shrugged.

"Same" Klaus nodded.

**6, Who was your first crush?**

"Tatia"

"Ok, it was the boy in my 6th grade class. He sat next to me and Elena. I had a crush on for the whole year but when I asked him out he said he was gay so..." Caroline shrugged.

**Mischeifandmagic: In year 6!**

"Some people just develop early"

**7, How was your childhood?**

"Have you met my family!" Klaus snorted sarcastically.

"My childhood was good, my friends made it special. Apart from my parents divorce" Caroline answered.

**Mischeifandmagic: Was that hard?**

"Well yeah, I used to cry myself asleep every night-" Caroline broke off crying.

"Your upsetting her" Klaus scowled me.

**Mischeifandmagic: Sorry, do you want a tissue?**

"No, I'm fine please continue" Caroline wiped away her tears.

**8, Puppies- cute or ugly?**

"So cute" Caroline purred.

"As ugly as sin" Klaus spat.

**9, Would you rather be too hot or too cold?**

"Too cold" they answered together.

**10, You see 500 dollars on the road, do you keep it or bring it in?**

"500 Dollars is nothing to me, it's hardly worth picking up" Klaus boasted.

"I'd give it in" Caroline answered.

"But I would give it in because it's a lot of money to some people" Klaus changed his answer.

**Mischeifandmagic: (Sarcastic tone) Of course you would**

**11, What is your favourite family memory?**

"It was the summer before they divorced and my parents took me to the beach" Caroline said fondly, "It's the last happy memory I have of us all together"

"Are Ok love?" Klaus looked concerned.

"Yeah, so what's yours?"

"My father was away hunting for a few days and we all played in the sun for hours with none to shout at us. It was heaven" Klaus answered.

**12, Who is your favourite person on the show?**

"Me"

"My friends I suppose" Caroline shrugged.

**13, If you could pursue any dream without worrying about cost or practicality, what would you pursue?**

"That's a good question" Caroline beamed, "I would travel the world, I'd love to see India or China!"

"It doesn't have to be a dream love"

"Klaus please don't" Caroline sighed.

"One day you will come to me and I'll wait for you" Klaus stated confidently.

**Mischeifandmagic: Until that day comes can we answer the bloody questions please?**

"Go ahead" 

**Mischeifandmagic: Thank you**

**14, What is your happiest memory?**

"That date with Caroline at the founders party" Klaus answered.

**Mischeifandmagic: What about you Caroline?**

"I'm not sure" Caroline answered with an confused expression.

**15, What's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?**

"Skip it!" Caroline said quickly.

**16, What is one fantasy you'd like to have happen?**

"You know my answer" Klaus shrugged.

"I'm not answering...um...world peace" Caroline stumbled.

**Mischeifandmagic: Are you OK?**

"Yes" she lied.

**17, If you could date someone on the show who would it be?**

"Are you trying to insinuate something?" Klaus spat.

**Mischeifandmagic: No, they're just innocent questions**

"I'm still getting over Tyler so I don't want to answer that question"

**18, Do you love English accents?**

"Do I love English accents are you kidding me?" Caroline gasped, "I suppose on the right guy"

"Oh, really" that seemed to catch Klaus' attention.

"Oh, please" Caroline rolled her eyes, "How many questions are left?"

**Mischeifandmagic: Only 3**

**19, Do you love Tyler?**

"WHAT!"

"You've got to answer it" Klaus said in a small voice.

"I certainly do not have to answer it!" Caroline protested.

"Move on please"

**20, Why do you love Caroline?**

"You just keep pushing your luck don't you" Klaus snapped.

**Mischeifandmagic: The fans would like it**

"Fine" Klaus rolled his eyes, "I fell in love with Caroline because she's strong and full of light. She's also immensely loyal to her friends and she's full of kindness. I've lived for over a 1000 years and I don't think I've ever met someone so beautiful"

There was a long silence.

"I don't know what to say" Caroline said.

"Don't worry love like I said I'll-" Klaus stopped when he saw me crying, "Why are you crying? It's not about you!"

**Mischeifandmagic: I'm sorry, I just don't see why you can't work it out. That was a beautiful speech. Wait hold on (blows nose) Ok, I'm back. Next question.**

**21, Do you love Klaus?**

Caroline took a few moments to answer.

"I'm not sure but maybe I could some day"

"Really?" Klaus said with his voice full of hope.

"Can we have some privacy please?" Klaus stared at me.

**Mischeifandmagic: Do you want me to leave?**

"Yes" they said together.

**Mischeifandmagic: Fine, I can take a hint. Thank you for your time.**

"I hope this is the last time we meet" Klaus said, the subtext all too clear.

**Mischeifandmagic: Sure, well good luck with the baby and everything**

"What baby!" Caroline cried.

**Mischeifandmagic: Oops! **

"Seriously what baby!" Caroline repeated.

"I suggest you run" Klaus growled.

**Mischeifandmagic: I don't need to be told twice. Bye! **

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**21 Questions with the Originals**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**The Bonnie and Kol Edition**

**Mischeifandmagic: Thank you, Kol for wanting to do another interview**

"Your welcome" Kol winked.

**Mischeifandmagic: When is Bonnie coming here?**

"KOL WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GRANDMOTHER'S ASHES!" Bonnie cried as she came into the room.

"Well my lovely Bonnie this nice lady wants to do an interview with us. I assumed you wouldn't want to do it so I opted for leverage" Kol explained.

**Mischeifandmagic: Hi I'm-**

"Don't care" Bonnie interrupted before turning to Kol, "Give them back NOW!" Bonnie cried.

"Only if you do the quiz and you haven't got any witch powers anymore to zap me with. It's just a few questions"

"Fine" she sighed.

**Mischeifandmagic: Now that's sorted let's begin...**

**1, Are you aware that you two are a popular ship?**

"Yes but I don't know why" Bonnie shrugged.

"It's because we have chemistry" Kol wiggled his eyebrows.

"Eww!" Bonnie shuddered.

"You can't deny it there's something between us" Kol stated confidently.

"Hate?" came the sarcastic reply.

"Lust" Kol answered.

Bonnie looked like she was about to thump him.

**Mischeifandmagic: Next Question.**

**2, What do you think of each other?**

"Evil, sadistic, sarcastic, idiotic arsehole!" Bonnie listed.

"You hurt my feelings" Kol mocked.

"I didn't know you had any" came the retort.

**Mischeifandmagic: Let Kol answer the question**

"I think she's self righteous, judgmental but strong. She takes no crap" Kol answered honestly.

After a few awkward moments I moved on to the next question.

**3, If you could change your name, would you change it and what would you change it to?**

"Kol is the best name ever. Why would I want to change it?" Kol answered.

"If I had to change it I'd change it to Amy, I've always liked that name" Bonnie sighed.

"I like your name the way it is" Kol commented.

"Thank you...I guess"

**4, What is the biggest, dirtiest lie you've told someone?**

"I can't tell you that!" Bonnie seemed horrified.

**Mischeifandmagic: None's gonna see it! I promise that I'll cut this bit out**

"We're at the Grill, someone might overhear" Bonnie noticed.

**Mischeifandmagic: Why did you pick the Grill?**

"Because Klaus wants to kill for ruining his chances with Caroline" Kol told me.

**Mischeifandmagic: He's still upset about that?**

"Your on his list"

**Mischeifandmagic: He has a list?**

"Can we get back to the questions?" Bonnie urged.

**Mischeifandmagic: Sure, so are you going to answer it?**

"OK", Bonnie reluctantly agreed, "Once I told Elena and the others that something had been deactivated when it wasn't"

**Mischeifandmagic: Do you mean the weapon at the end of Season 1?**

"Yes"

"I lie all the time" Kol shrugged.

"What a shocker" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

**5, What is your favourite part about each other?**

"Umm...I like your accent" Bonnie admitted shyly.

Kol seemed to perk up at this.

"Oh really?" he smirked, "Well I would tell you want I like about you but then Mishcheifandmagic here would have to make this fanfiction an M"

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Take it as a compliment sweetheart" Kol advised.

**6, What is that one quality that you would want to be remembered for?**

"My hotness" Kol answered with a smug smirk on his face.

"My kindness"

**7, Have you read some of the fanfiction about you two?**

"I don't like to read fanfiction's about myself" Bonnie shook her head.

"I've read a few" Kol admitted.

"What were they about?" Bonnie asked innocently.

"You and me having-"

**Mischeifandmagic: I think it's time we move to the next question!**

**8, Do you think all these stories from romance novels could ever come true?**

"No" Bonnie said, "It's fun to read about but most of it's rubbish"

"Do porno's count as a romantic novel?"

"No!"

"Then I haven't read one"

**9, Do you miss being a witch?**

"Yes, it's part of who I am so yes" Bonnie nodded.

"I don't miss it" Kol admitted.

"I bet you don't"

**10, What is the craziest thing you have ever done?**

"Properly bring Jeremy back to life"

"Are you still going out with him?" Kol randomly asked.

"What if I am?" Bonnie seemed amused by his interest.

"Just curious" he shrugged.

**11, Do you ever think about each other?**

"If you think I'm answering that, your crazy" Bonnie protested.

**Mischeifandmagic: Please! **

"Do you want your Grandma's ashes or not?" Kol added.

"I think about him when he's caused trouble and I have to deal with him" Bonnie answered.

**Mischeifandmagic: Are you being honest?**

"OK, I think about him in the shower sometimes" Bonnie blushed.

Kol looked like he'd just won the lottery.

"Really my little witch!" Kol beamed.

**Mischeifandmagic: What about you Kol?**

"I think about her whenever I sleep with someone"

"That disgusting" Bonnie winced.

"But you like it"

Bonnie didn't say anything.

**12, How did you feel when she let you die?**

"I felt like it was the end of the world" Kol answered solemnly.

Bonnie looked a little guilty.

**13, When was the last time you laughed so hard that your stomach hurt?**

"When that baby threw up on Klaus...that was really funny" Kol chuckled.

"Caroline got so drunk that she thought I was Tinkerbell " Bonnie smiled.

"Who's that?" Kol asked.

"She's a Fairy"

"A what?" Kol looked confused.

"Never mind"

**14, If were married to each other do you think you'd be happy?**

"I'm not the marrying type" they said together.

They looked at each other for a few moments.

"Well that works out quite nicely then, doesn't it?" Kol said still looking in her eyes.

"I suppose it does" Bonnie responded.

**Mischeifandmagic: Can we move on please?**

"Good idea" Bonnie sighed.

**15, What do you think of each other's appearances?**

"I think she's hot" Kol nodded looking her up and down.

"I suppose he doesn't look that bad" Bonnie agreed reluctantly.

**Mischeifandmagic: That bad?**

"Well maybe he looks quite nice"

"Bonnie Bennett are you calling me hot?"

"No" she lied.

**16, Are there any specific personality traits you would like to see in your life partner?**

"Well first of all she's got to be good looking" Kol stated like it was obvious, "Smart, strong, kind of like the girl sitting next to me"

"He's got be smart, kind and-" Bonnie began.

"Makes your heart stop?" Kol guessed.

"Yeah" Bonnie nodded looking mesmerised for a few seconds.

**Mischeifandmagic: Guys!**

"Continue"

**17, Would you change your ways to be with someone?**

"Depends on the guy" Bonnie answered.

"She'd have to be really special"

**18, What were you like when you were a kid?**

"I was so cute when I was a kid, being the troublesome child" Kol told us proudly.

"I was obsessed with Charlie Chaplin" Bonnie laughed, "Crazy I know"

"I think it's cute" he said to Bonnie.

"Who's Charlie Chaplin?" Kol whispered in my ear.

"A comedian" I whispered back.

"I can hear you know" Bonnie chuckled.

**19, If you could change something about yourself, what would it be & why?**

"I wouldn't change anything about you" Kol said.

"Really?" Bonnie seemed surprised.

**Mischeifandmagic: Only two more questions left**

**20, What do you think of Kol?**

"What do I think of Kol?" Bonnie repeated, "Well, I think on the surface he's an immature bully but- I think there is some humanity in him"

**Mischeifandmagic: How'd you figure?**

"Well he loves his siblings, he looked hurt when his Mum and Finn betrayed them. He loves his family even if he pretends he doesn't care"

"I didn't know you noticed that" Kol mumbled.

**21, What do you think of Bonnie?**

"I think she's full of strength and light" Kol answered.

"Kol shut up" Bonnie cried before she began kissing him passionately.

Suddenly romantic music sprang up from nowhere.

**Mischeifandmagic: Where's that music coming from? **

They parted and looked at me.

"This is TV land remember" Bonnie reminded me before she got back to snogging Kol.

**Mischeifandmagic: Of course, well I'll be leaving**

No answer.

**Mischeifandmagic: You may never see me again**

No answer.

**Mischeifandmagic: And I'm gone**

**Please Review!**

**A/N**

**Do you have any suggestions for interviews or questions?**


End file.
